Here Lies Love/Issue 2
Issue 2 'is the second issue of Volume One of ''Here Lies Love. ''It was released on January 28th, 2015. ---- -"Wait... what? Eat you? Are you like... stoned?" asked Mariah. -"No, god dammit, no! Please, just... believe me. There's people out there, they're eating other people. And-and... one of them b-bit me..." said the man, his lip quivering with fear. -"Well, go to the hospital, or something! Don't you have anyone to call? Wife, kids... neighbor?" -"I... I... just... drive me, please. My... my wife lives in west Times Square. Please, for the love of God, take me there" -"But... wouldn't Times Square be crowded? What if we-" -"Look, I don't care- just take me to west Time Square. That's all I'm asking" -"How... how did you find me? I- I don't even know you!" -"Please, we'll talk about it somewhere else. I-I just need to find my family. Please" -"Alright, alright... I'll drive you. Just... I need an explanation" Mariah stumbled towards the front door. She reached towards a coat hanger and grabbed her keys, which rattled as she shivered. The door creaked open with an eerie sound as she slowly pushed it, scared of what was in the other end. The street was completely desolated, much to her surprise. Only a few rogue papers and food wrappers flew around. "What the... where's everyone?" she asked, walking down the steps upon the door. Mariah looked around, trying to find a decoy that would tell here where her neighbors went. The house next to hers seemed abandoned, though she could swear Ms. Rogers was there that very morning. Finally, she made it to the paved sidewalk, the man walking slowly behind her. "What the... did everyone just... vanish?" she asked. Not even the birds could chirp, not even the cars could honk or rev. Upon her was her old grey Sedan, the one she shamefully drove. It was splattered with mud by the bottom, and the cushions were flat and wet with sweat. She opened the backseat door and led way for the man. He outlined a smile and stumbled in. Mariah walked around the front and entered the driver's seat with a sigh. She pushed the key in and revved the engine. Though she had left it on last time she used the car, the radio was completely silent. Usually, she would ignore the car's noises by listening to Helen Little's chantings; but this time she was faced with simple static. Mariah shivered and quickly pushed the off button. She had an internal feeling of dread that would block her words. -"So... uh... tell me. What's- what's going on?" she asked the man, fixing the rearview mirror and stepping on the pedal. -"Oh, like I know. I told you already, I-I have no idea. Maybe... turn on the radio, or something? They must be covering all this" -"I already checked. There's no signal. Just... static" -"What about WCBS? They're... they're always on" Mariah rolled the silver button and stopped at 880 AM. She finally heard a voice. It was a rather mousy one, shaking with every word. It was difficult to hear, almost as if the anchor was covering the mic with his hand. "Uh... um... attention, New York City... it seems like... like... there's some sort of out-outbreak going on... err... there's not much info on it, just... we know it's... an emergency. Don't worry, just try to... uh... stay at home. Lock your windows, and your doors, and... stay away from crowded spaces..." -"Well... I'm really, really sorry, but... we'd better stay out of-" -"NO! No, god dammit! I need to go see them. Please... my wife is a nurse, she knows how to treat this shit... please, just drive me... I'll... I'll even give you shelter. We'll wait until this whole thing blows over in my pad. I have my kids, and they're great... they'll keep you company. Please, just drive me there..." -"They're telling us ''not ''to! Listen to him! Look, I'll... I'll take you to my place. We can wait it out, and when it ends, I'll take you home. Just... not now, uh... what even is your name?" -"Albert... and, you know what? I don't need this shit. You're not helping. I'll get there by myself. -"What? Are you insane? The whole city is in emergency state! Aren't you listening?" -"Oh, even you know they're-" A scream coming from the radio's speakers interrupted the man's speech. It pierced their ears, smearing fear all over the car. -"OH GOD, OH GOD!" cried the anchor. "They're-they're here... please, stay away from the center... stay at home... please, do not leave your hou- AAAAAH!" -"Okay, no, I'm not leaving my house. You decide what to do. Join me, or leave the car. I am not taking you there, for your own good" -"You're... right. Stop the car" -"What? No! We have to wait until-" -"Stop the car ''now" '' ''-''"No, no, you don't get it-" -"Stop the damn car! This is ''my ''business, and I have to solve it myself!" Mariah stepped on the brakes abruptly. She sighed and turned off the radio, which was only emitting the peaceful sound of static now. "Alright. Do it" she mumbled without turning. The man opened the door and slowly got up from his seat. He coughed as soon as he felt the cold air on his face. The street seemed to be alone as well. He walked off into the foggy horizon without turning back, still holding his ever-bleeding arm. 'Cast *Mariah Shawn *Albert *Unnamed WCBS anchor 'Trivia' *First and last appearance of the unnamed WCBS anchor. Category:Here Lies Love Category:Here Lies Love Issues Category:Issues Category:Juanmaseta